


Heart-to-Heart in a Coffee Shop

by CynthiaER



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Romance, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER
Summary: Emma's roommate is concerned about her recent isolation so takes her out for coffee.  She suspects it has something to do with the PhD student Emma's been dating....





	

“Come on, we're going for a walk,” I commanded, grabbing my friend's arm before she could disappear into the shelter of her room.

“But my...,” she sputtered, taken off-guard.

“I'll get you some real coffee.” While she was standing like a deer caught in headlights I handed her a brush, damp face cloth and set of clothes. Nearly four days of self-imposed solitary confinement had left her looking only half alive, a site that had me determined to put a stop to this moping. Normally my roommate and friend of three years would have rebelled against such treatment. This is why it depressed me further when she put up no fuss, straightening her appearance then following me obediently out the door.

We walked two blocks in silence before I gave in. There was no use putting off the issue. “Emma, talk to me.”

The blond was staring at the sidewalk, apparently unaware that I'd spoken. Sighing, I slid closer until my shoulder was brushing hers. The contact seemed to bring her from the stupor in which she'd been trapped. Her green eyes lacked their usual spark but were more introspective than sad.

“It's about her, isn't it?” I asked softly.

“Don't miss a thing, do you?” Some warmth had returned to her voice. It was still unnaturally quiet.

“I'm your friend, Emma. I know it's difficult for you to understand I'm not going to leave or change my mind but that's the truth. I'm here to stay.”

Emma turned away as tears gathered in her eyes, my heart aching for the woman who would never get over being abandoned as a child. We'd walked another block before she finally began to open up. “We, well, you know we've been seeing each other for six months now?”

“Hard to believe it's been that long but, yes.” I replied.

“Well, I... I did something stupid. And impulsive.”

“That's second nature for you,” my attempt at humour fell flat so I gave her gloved hand a comforting squeeze.

“This...this goes beyond my usual. I... I told her I... I'm in love with her.”

Although I tried to mask my surprise I was not practiced at concealing my feelings. Emma did not get emotionally attached to her lovers. In the years we'd known each other she'd had a succession of them, men and women. The latest, Regina Mills, was a PhD student at the University. I'd been impressed by the length of their relationship, Emma's previous record had been three months, but it had not been free of drama.

Emma had often come storming into the apartment after one of their dates fuming over some argument. I didn't know Regina well, she barely visited and as a freelance editor I didn't spend a lot of time outside my home office, but she struck me as snobbish and arrogant. I couldn't recall how many times they'd broken up, although their relationship had stabilised significantly over the past two months.

But Emma in love? More shockingly, Emma admitting she was in love to the person? Some people threw the word around like cheap change. Emma was not one of them. Since we'd met she'd only used the word twice, once to describe her adopted mother and, lastly, in reference to her little brother. Even between us, practically sisters, she would never have attributed such a weighted word. We were nearly at the coffee shop before I was able to reply. “Are you?”

She made a self-deprecating noise, pushing the glass door open with her shoulder. “Unfortunately, yes."

We found a table near the back of the shop, curling our hands around steaming cups of rich caffeine. Thankfully, the shop was relatively empty where we were seated, noise emanating from the front counter providing some privacy for our discussion.

“I... I take it your feelings were not returned?” I hated how the question made Emma look like she was going to shatter. Such vulnerability from this woman, who was normally a spectacular force to be reckoned with, was heart-breaking.

“She practically ran from the restaurant.” Shoving a handful of curls behind her left ear, Emma took a deep breath of her coffee's steam, closing her eyes to the rest of the world.

“She didn't say anything?” I found myself surprised yet again when Emma shook her head. From what I knew of Regina she was far more apt to use such vulnerability as a weapon. Instead, she'd run from it. I was not any happier with the reaction yet found myself second guessing the brunette's motivations. The length of time they'd been together suggested that both were relatively invested. There were, however, those who thrived on being needed by others, using them for a sense of self-worth.

“I hope you'll excuse my frankness,” I prefaced, unsure if pointing out Regina's flaws would help my friend feel better, “but Regina never struck me as someone who is terribly lovable.”

Emma snorted, sipping her coffee before responding. “You got that right. She's prickly, sharp-tongued, self-centered, vain and... what's that word... ace...acer.”

“Acerbic?"

“Yeah.”

“So... what's so special about her?”

“She's all those things... she's also clever, considerate, deep. Really deep. She's intense. That's what I love about her. Whatever she's doing she does at full throttle, you know? Good and bad.” Emma was smoothing a patch of moisture around on the table as she spoke, absorbed in her thoughts.

“Doesn't sound like a recipe for happiness.”

“You have no idea.” Despite the contents of our discussions a wistful smile was on the blond's face.

As much as I wanted to continue highlighting how Emma was better off without the brunette I knew that wasn't what she needed to hear. So I said, “But you still love her.”

Emma nodded. “I know, crazy right? In so many ways she's no good for me. She's certainly not the type of person Margaret would find easy to like.”

 _Not that anyone would. Your adoptive mom's actually more inclined to like her than most_ , I thought, holding my tongue while my friend continued.

“I guess it's because she's so... raw with me. She's used to wearing masks. Everyone has always expected things from her and she's learned to work within those molds. She can't with me, though. We bring each other's true nature, the worst and the best.

It started out the same as the others... then I realised I needed her. It was scary at first, then I started enjoying it. I wouldn't mind sharing more months with her – years even.” She sighed, laying her head on her arms, hair falling all over the table. “I've got it bad, don't I?”

“Yes, dear, you do.” Patting her head gently, I gazed around the shop, took another drink and leaned closer to Emma. “Have you tried calling her?”

“No. She's called me though.”

“What did she say?”  
“I haven't listened to her messages.... or responded.”

“Oh, why haven't-?”

“I can't stand to hear her rejection,” Emma turned her face toward me. “Watching her leave was bad enough.”

“You don't know what she's calling about.” My attempts at comfort were brushed aside, the blond shifting to once more hide amid her hair. After a moment, I tried to bring her some hope. It wasn't the right thing to do, I had no way of knowing what Regina's intentions were, but I couldn't stand a depressed Emma any longer.

“Perhaps she was afraid of the responsibility that comes with love. You said she's worn masks all her life to suit other people, perhaps she's afraid of this change trapping her. You'd be the last person to ever do that sort of thing but we're slaves to our habits. Regina doesn't strike me as the sort of woman who'd be afraid of rejecting you less... delicately. I mean, she's got a barbed tongue, you don't have to be near her long to learn that, yet she ran instead of attacking. That makes me think something more's going on.”

“You... do you think she... might?” Emma had lifted her head, hope at the core of her watery eyes.

“I honestly have no idea, I hardly know her-.”

“That's quite right.” The confident voice behind us had Emma and me on our feet, although likely from drastically different emotions. She looked caught between horror and happiness. I was most definitely terrified.

“Good day Regina,” I said coolly, unsure how to read the lack of expression on the woman's features. “What brings you here?”

The brunette had spared me an initial glance but now had her whole attention on Emma. The blond averted her gaze, looking over Regina's left shoulder rather than at her face. The scene seemed frozen for a moment, none of us sure what to do. Then Regina said, “I'm here because Emma has been avoiding me.”

I wanted to rage at her on Emma's behalf. I held back because something about the woman seemed off. She was as aloof and arrogant as I recalled, yet something about her was also strange. When she stepped forward and took Emma's hand I realised there was a softness to her I'd never noticed before.

My friend's hopeful eyes met the other woman's and suddenly I was intruding on a very intimate moment. Stating that I'd be at the counter, I beat a hasty retreat. Behind me excited muttering from customers suggested that I'd narrowly avoided witnessing a rather passionate display of Emma and Regina making-up.

 _One thing's for sure_ , I said to myself, unable to contain a relieved sigh, _it looks like I'll need to get to know Ms. Mills better. I suspect she'll be around much more regularly._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider leaving me a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/katarinaclaire


End file.
